1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to methods and apparatus for generating models of individuals. In particular, embodiments of the present application relates to methods and apparatus for modelling individuals for display on mobile phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many applications for computer systems that are able to generate recognisable images of individuals. These applications range from systems for displaying the face of a caller on a telephone through to computer graphics generated within computer games. One known method of modelling human faces is using principle component analysis, an example of which is disclosed in ‘Active Appearance Models’ Cooks et. al., Proc. European Conference of Computer Vision 1998, Vol 1.2, pp. 484–498, Springer, 1998.